Medical imaging is the technique and process used to create images of the internal aspects of the human body (or parts and function thereof) for clinical purposes (medical procedures seeking to reveal, diagnose, or examine disease) or medical science (including the study of normal anatomy and physiology). Imaging methods include X-ray examinations, magnetic resonance imaging (MR), ultrasound, positron-emission tomography (PET), spectroscopy and the like.
When employing these methods, the use of a contrast medium comprising a agent is generally required, since administration of a contrast agent to a scan subject not only produces an improvement in image quality, but also contrast can be achieved due to properties of the contrast medium. Typically, the amount of contrast medium administered is a standard amount, which is determined by the region of the body to be scanned.
The use of intravenous contrast media has been associated with a wide range of adverse reactions, which include nausea and vomiting; a metallic taste in the mouth; flu-like symptoms; mild to severe allergic reactions (anaphylactic reactions); and even renal toxicity.
At the same time, in some cases the amount of contrast medium that is used is experienced to be insufficient to provide enough visualization of all the bodily structures, thereby preventing the radiologist from making an accurate diagnosis.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,483,799, JP2012/254359 and describe methods and systems for imaging the heart, wherein the heart rate of the patient is measured during the administration of the contrast agent. Indeed, it is known that for the detection of coronary disease using a CT scan, the heart-rate is ideally below 65.
CN1010015457 describes a system wherein the heartbeat is used to determine the starting instant of the scan.
US2013/0109966 describes systems for optimizing the image quality of a scan over a prolonged period of time.